gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Cupid's Chokehold
Cupid's Chokehold is a song by Gym Class Heroes. It is sung by New Directions in Be My Valentine. Lyrics: Teddy: Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Ba ba da da Charlie: Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (Teddy: ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (Teddy: ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Chuck and Dj: It's been some time since we last spoke This is gonna sound like a bad joke But momma I fell in love again It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend Caro and Chuck: And I know it sounds so old But cupid got me in a chokehold And I'm afraid I might give in Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin' Dj and Caro: I mean she even cooks me pancakes And alka seltzer when my tummy aches If that ain't love then I don't know what love is Dj, Chuck and Caro: We even got a secret handshake And she loves the music that my band makes I know i'm young but if i had to choose her or the sun I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun (Teddy: ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Charlie: Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (Teddy: ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (Teddy: ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Charlie and Abi: Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (Teddy: ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (Teddy: ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Chuck: It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son Dj: And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long But I promise this is on a whole new plane I can tell by the way she says my name (Teddy: ba ba da da) Caro and Abi: I love it when she calls my phone She even got her very own ringtone If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (Teddy: ba ba da da) Charlie, Teddy and Abi: It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor She'll be back into my arms once more for sure Charlie: Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (Teddy: ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (Teddy: ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Charlie: She's got a smile that would make the most senile Chuck: Annoying old man bite his tongue Teddy: I'm not done Abi: She's got eyes comparable to sunrise Caro: And it doesn't stop there Teddy: Man I swear Dj: She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten Charlie and Chuck: And now she's even got her own song Teddy: But movin' on Dj: She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard Caro and Abi: And we can be on the phone for three hours Teddy: Not sayin' one word Chuck with New Directions backing: And I would still cherish every moment And when I start to build my future she's the main component Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but Everywhere I go,I keep her picture in my wallet like you Charlie with New Directions: Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (Teddy: ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (Teddy: ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Charlie and Abi with New Directions: Take a look at my girlfriend She's the only one I got (Teddy: ba ba da da) Not much of a girlfriend I never seem to get a lot (Teddy: ba ba da da, ba ba da da) Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions